


In Light and In Darkness

by lilized



Category: Original Work
Genre: basically the vomit of my depressed brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilized/pseuds/lilized
Summary: Look, I'm sorry I just wanted to publish it somewhere to have it out there and not inside here where it hurt.





	In Light and In Darkness

There was once a creature of light and a creature of the night who fell in love.

 

They met at dusk, in the twisted paths of the Dark Forest, where the Lightbringer had lost their way and hurt their wing and knew not how to escape.

The Darkspawn tended to them and showed them how to avoid the little traps and lures and showed them the way out of the forest, the Sun kissed their child and, for once, their Other’s child too.

 

For a long while their differences seemed not to matter. 

 

The Bright Spirit learned to trust in their Nightborn mate, they proclaimed to feel stronger than ever despite walking only in orange and pink light and they protected their beloved from the ugliest monsters in the Shadow.

 

But as time trickled by just as the Light grew lighter, the Darkness grew darker.

 

It whispered in the Night Child’s ears and screeched to have its due, and no amount of shining warmth from their lover wings could help the Nightborn.

 

“You should not be here so much, my love” The Moonling used to say “I am afraid the light of your home will blind you when you return.”

The Sunkissed child would shake their head and laughed because surely their mate just worried too much.

 

But one day, the Lightbringer returned from a long long journey and found their sweetheart hair burned by flames and their beloved filled with such darkness, as they never saw before. 

It made the Light creature falter and their wings trembled and a feather fell from them. 

As they rushed to Darkspawn’s side, the two soulmates realized with horror that the Darkness had started to taint the Sunling’s fingers.

 

It made the Lightbringer hear the whispers from the shadows, it kept them awake at night ad distraught throughout the day.

The Darkness threatened to spread and the Bright Spirit left again in search of a cure when they came back the Night child tried to embrace their sweetheart, because they had missed them so, but only to be stopped.

 

“If we touch,” the sun child said “The sickness will only get worse. If you love me you must stay still, my dearest, and I will pour this medicine on your lips. And when you are pure, then we can be together again.” 

 

“Anything,” The Darkspawn said.

 

But the medicine burned like poison and it melted the Nightborn’s flesh.

 

After a fortnight the Moonling broke down in tears and begged for the Sunkissed child to stop.

Their sweetheart grew enraged “Do you not love me? Do you not want me to get better? Do you wish for my dreams to be hunted and my feathers to fall? We cannot be together unless you do as I say.”

 

With the fear of the light forever gone from their side, the Night Child tilted their head again and let their mate resume their task.

With every drop of the remedy, the Nightborn creature’s heart broke and grew heavier with resentment.

 

Had the Darkspawn not lived all their life in the dark? 

 

Was their life truly so wicked that inflicting this torture on them was truly preferable to their shiny mate than join them in the shadows for a while? 

 

Was there really no other way or was just this the most convenient for their so-called beloved?

 

Had the Moonling not be honest and had their mate not laughed at their fears?

 

In the end, the Night Child could not bring themselves to stop the remedy, but the liquid never managed to wipe away those stains from their heart.

 

The cure became a blight and the Nightborn choked and died hoping his beautiful lover would spare a tear on their grave.

 

But the demon never knew because is not the dead the knowledge of the living.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm sorry I just wanted to publish it somewhere to have it out there and not inside here where it hurt.


End file.
